1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional headlight for a vehicle currently in use radiates a light forward of a vehicle in a light distribution pattern including a cutoff line on a driving lane side that is on or near a horizontal line of a screen and a cutoff line on an oncoming lane side below the cutoff line on the driving lane side (hereinafter, simply “a light distribution pattern”). For example, a vehicle headlight disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-232903 consists of a light source, a light shielding member, and a reflection surface that reflects a light emitted from a light emitter of the light source and reflects a light distribution pattern forward of a vehicle. When the light emitter emits light, a part of the light from the light emitter is shielded by the light shielding member, and a remaining part of the light from the light emitter, i.e., a part of the light that is not shielded by the light shielding member, is reflected by the reflection surface. Then, the light is radiated forward of the vehicle in the light distribution pattern.
However, because the vehicle headlight forms the cutoff line by the light shielding member, a light density is high near the cutoff line. Therefore, the vehicle headlight may cause a glare on the oncoming lane side, although the forward visibility is improved.
A vehicle headlight disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H05-87704 is designed to reduce the light density near a cutoff line of a light distribution pattern. However, with the vehicle headlight disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H05-87704, a problem arises in forward visibility on the driving lane side while an improvement can be obtained on the glare occurring on the oncoming lane side.